Lost Chapters
by Briee
Summary: Lost Chapters to Lily's heartache. Edited Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I was waiting and waiting for my beta to send me back my chapter, but she never did. So here it is, spelling mistakes included!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Lily was running through a forest, glancing back every few minutes. Worry engulfed her green eyes, and she tripped. Trying not to cry out in pain, the red-head took a moment before picking herself up. Her ankle was throbbing, and she had a few scratches on her pretty face.

But this didn't stop her. She raced ahead, ignoring the horrid pain in her ankle. The cottage seemed so close, yet so far away that Lily couldn't seem to be able to get closer. The darkness and coldness of the woods were closing in on the last remaining rays of sunlight, as the sun set somewhere off in the distance.

Within a few minutes, the forest was almost completely black, but the red-head did not dare to stop and light up her wand. It was just too risky, way to risky. If _he_ saw her, she'd be dead before she could deliver the message. Everyone was counting on her to get this done.

Fear was coursing through her veins, making her run as fast as she could.

After she caught her foot on yet another invisible root sticking out of the ground, Lily decided to light her wand for just a second. But just as she was about to whisper the spell, she heard a crack farther up on the hill she was descending. Unknowing if it was just a forest creature or the man that was pursing her, she decided against the light. She would just have to try to not fall once more.

The rest of the trip to the cottage was slow and painful. Branches that hung low would scrape her arms, and the branches that were high would scrape her face, leaving the coppery taste of blood in her mouth more than once. Luckily, no more root were the cause of her falls.

Soon, the simple, green cottage came into view, and the red-head led out a sigh of relief. But that relief what short lasting, as she heard yet another _crunch_ behind her. With a hurried pace, she entered the cottage.

But as she entered, the whole room began the shift. She was now in a beautiful home, in the kitchen to be precise. In her arms, she held a beautiful baby boy. He looked up at her with his majestic green eyes, a hand in his messy, jet-black hair.

He cooed, and Lily could just stare. Those eyes, they were hers. And the hair, it belonged to someone she knew. At the moment, though, she could not guess. A knocking sound came from the living room, and a male voice floated through the air. "Take Harry, Lily, and run. It's him."

Lily could feel herself moving from the kitchen to the living room. The man who had spoken was a handsome man, with jet-black hair and warm hazel eyes, but his face was worn and hard. He was quite young, maybe in his mid-20s. But, Lily still recognized him. It was James.

With a quick kiss, Lily bolted upstairs with the baby. He had fallen asleep in her arms, clutching to the silver necklace of a stag around the red-head's neck.

Tears were in her green eyes, as she heard _Avada Kedavra_, and a body hitting the ground. James was... no, she couldn't think it. James could not be...

Lily heard the footsteps of the man that had killed James. She knew who it was, but she couldn't admit it to herself that their secret keeper had betrayed them. She didn't want to admit that this was the last moment alive with her child, and that kiss was the last kiss she would share with James. It was unfair, and downright cruel, but nothing would save her now. Nothing _could_ save her...

As the door was being broken down, baby Harry began to cry. Lily, who was crying also, tried to calm him down, but to no avail. _He_ had heard them, and Lily ran into the nursery, locking the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she put Harry on the ground, but not before kissing the top of the baby's head.

Tears were spilling out of both the child and the mother's eyes, though both for different reasons. Lily took out her wand and shakily held it towards the door. This was the end, and she knew it. Looking back at Harry she smiled, and whispered, "I love you."

The door broke down, sending wood splinters in all directions. There _he_ was, standing there, a evil grin on his face. His red eyes were gazing intently between Lily and her child. "Potter wanted me to tell you good-bye. Good-bye!" his cold, cruel voice said. With a swish of his wand, green light flowed out of it, and hit the red-head square in the chest, taking the last breath out of her...

Lily woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her night gown was drenched with sweat and the covers were tangled up. Lily blinked a few times, trying to get the look of her child's scared face out of her mind.

In the other room, James was having a similar dream...

He saw Lily in the kitchen, holding their child in her hands. She was trying to get him to calm down. The poor child. If only he knew that in a few hours, he'd be an orphan. Or, he'd be dead. James knew _he_ was coming, and they could not escape. Peter sold them out. Anger rushed in James' veins at the thought of the man he though was his friend. It was unfair that he would not only be losing his life that night, but his wife, and possibly his child, might lose theirs also.

A thump was heard outside the door. "Take Harry, Lily, and run. It's him," he told the red-head. As she made her way to the stairs, he gave her a quick kiss, the last kiss he was every going to give her.

He watched her form hurry up the stairs before returning to the matter at hand. Armed with his wand, James awaited for fight. With a blow to the door, _he_ was in, red eyes blazing, a smirk on his face. "Potter," drawled the voice. A chill was sent down James' spine.

"Where are the wife and child? I was hoping she could see you dying. Pity I'll have to tear apart the house looking for her and that child of yours. I could have used this as a headquarters..."

James sent a curse towards the thing at the door. No one dared called it a man, for it did not look even remotely human.

With a mirthless laugh, _he_ sent a curse towards the black-haired man. James dogged the curse. "It doesn't have to go down like this, Tom," James said, trying to buy more time for the Order to show up.

"You are certainly right Potter, but I am not Tom. I am Lord Voldemort. And I am going to kill you, that mudblood and your precious child!"

With a flick of his wrist, Lord Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kadavra!"

James awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely, and felt faint from breathing so hard. His sheets had been thrown to the floor, knocking his glasses along with them.

James leaned over the bed and was sick. He wiped his mouth. Leaning down, he pick up his glasses and put them on. A crack had formed on the right lense. James turned on the light, and quickly found his wand. "_Oculus Repairo,_" he muttered. The crack instantly sealed up.

He heard a knock on his door. "James?" whispered Lily. "I'm awake," he replied.

Lily came in, her eyes red and puffy. She was shifting uncomfortably on the spot and her hair was a mess. "What's wrong?" James asked, getting up from his bed. He walked over to Lily, who still had a few tears in her eyes. "I know this may sound funny, but I had a nightmare," she whispered.

James held her close. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Lily smiled gratefully. "Thanks James," she said, holding on tightly to James' waist.

"What was your nightmare about?" James asked, once the two 17-year olds were settled in the bed. "Well, it was in the future, because I was holding a child," she started, "our child." James rubbed her back in a circular motion. It was sounding like the beginning of his dream...

"Really, it started with me running in a dark forest, and I was running towards a cottage. I kept hearing someone behind me, but I never saw anyone. When I got into the cottage, I was holding a baby. You were there, and you told me to take the baby, Harry, and run. I went upstairs and...and..." It was too much for Lily to handle and she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally cry over nightmares. But, James I heard you die. I heard your lifeless body hit the ground after he killed you. Then he came up and he...," Lily gulped, "hekilled me."

James nodded slowly. He must have viewed the dream from his point of view, and Lily from hers. "I had the same dream," confessed James, "but in a different perspective."

Lily clung tighter to James. "I was so scared when I saw him. He wanted to kill my baby... our baby," said Lily, more to herself than to James.

"I know, I was scared when he said he was going to kill you."

Lily slowly began to relax, and fell asleep. James watched Lily's sleeping form. "I'll never let anyone hurt you," he whispered, before drifting off.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

ADVANCE \d4**Author****s note: Here****s the lost chapter I promised. But I cannot take all the credit. I came up with the idea and Lily and James ****xoxo**** (my beta) came up with the fun stuff. I can****t thank her enough. I****m sorry I ****didn****t post this sooner, but I was in the midst of writing another story, and forgot a bit about this stuff. I hope you enjoy, review and wait for one more chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------**

Alice, Lily, and Kay lounged casually on the plush rug, thrown elegantly over the majestic floor of the Heads Common Room, munching on assorted sweets, and studying Charms. The pretty redhead yawned lazily, and reached for a candy from the enormous bowl, resting between the three.

Unexpectedly, a thoroughly worn out James sauntered into the Heads Common Room, looking delicious in his leather Quidditch attire.

Hullo, Lily, luv, the handsome boy murmured, as he ran his hand through his raven hair. Didnt know Alice and Kay were going to be here, James added, surveying his surroundings warily.

Lovely to see you, too, Potter, darling, Kay retorted sarcastically.

Oh, hello, Kay, James replied, exasperated, Alice. He stretched, almost catlike, before stumbling gracelessly to the bathroom. Well, Im going to take a shower now, luv, he called over his shoulder, Pity you have friends over, you could have joined me... James called once more, cheekily raising his voice, for all to hear.

He winked smugly at the girls, before ducking brazenly into the bathroom, a wide smirk plastered across his face.

Git! Lily yelled at the door, as she threw bits of candy where his head would supposedly be.

Now, stated Kay, grinning madly, What was that all about?

Lily glared at her friend, and Kay popped a chocolate into her mouth, to delay the teasing mockery, soon to come.

Now, really, Lily, Alice snickered, Is that anyway to treat your future bridesmaids?

The scarlet locked beauty pouted at the playful banter, before sighing, It was nothing, you nosy pillocks. Now, please, do, hush your sodding mouths.

Her friends obliged, and the restless girls resumed their studies. All the while, Lily fidgeted nervously, desperate to keep thoughts of a hot, wet, naked James, soapy suds dispersed throughout his messy locks, far, far away. Her brain frantically ran overtime, in hopes of preventing Dirty James Thoughts, as Kay and Alice so kindly put it, from ruining her wandering mind.

The aforementioned girls watched as Lilys already glassy jade eyes, glazed over, and were captured by a pleased look, flashing dangerously in her eyes.

Obviously, the redhead wasnt studying, thus, Kay and Alice discarded their schoolwork, as well.

The water slowed to a trickle, and Lily instantly snapped out of her trance, her eyes glued to the bathroom door. Soon after, James stepped into the Heads Common Room, clad only in a mere towel.

He took his time strolling lazily across the room, taking the looks Lilys friends shot him for granted.

The Quidditch player threw open his door, and stepped ever so slowly into the privacy of his own room. The door closed, and Kay released the breath she had unconsciously been holding.

What? Lily demanded, glaring at Kay.

Doesnt he ever, you know she replied sheepishly.

Put on some clothes? Alice supplied, vainly attempting to control her laughter.

Lily pouted babyishly once again, and crossed her arms, inadvertently furrowing her brow, creating the undesired effect of a demented house elf.

Alice laughed at her friends outrageous antics, before Kay gasped. You know who he reminds me of? she asked, a look of comprehension dawning her face.

Who? Alice and Lily chorused.

James reminds me of that jungle muggle, Tarzan, Kay replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, You know, from that muggle movie, with the monkeys, and trees, and explorers? she supplied, at Alices blank, yet questioning stare.

Lily snorted at her comment. I knew I shouldnt have let you watch all those Tarzan shows when you came over this summer.

You know, Alice commented, youre quite right, Kay. Chop off a bit of that towel, and grow out his hair, and James would be a hotter Tarzan than the real one-

Really, Lily interrupted, you should really stop talking about that boy and his bloody damn good looks. She paused, before adding, Might inflate his ego just a teeny tad bit too much.

The three girls erupted in spontaneous laughter, merely at the sheer absurdity of the entire situation.

Maybe he shags like Tarzan, too, Kay spat out through hearty guffaws.

Alice raised an eyebrow suggestively, and winked in Lilys direction. Kay nodded, before directing her gaze to Lilys unblemished face.

What? she asked, smiling slightly, her laughter dying slowly, Why are you two looking at me?

The two girls looked at Lily, waiting for an answer.

What? Lily repeated, a tad bit curious why the mischevious glint in their eyes lingered.

I said, Maybe he shags like Tarzan, too, Kay answered, rolling her eyes.

Lilys mouth twitched slightly, as if she carried some sort of secret.

Oh, come on, Alice demanded, bored, Just tell us the bloody secret.

Oh, shut up, you, the redhead replied, slightly angry she knew about her secret.

Does he shag like Tarzan? asked Kay,

I bet Tarzans pretty good, she concluded.

Well, you know, he did shag a bunch of monkeys.

Lily and Alice erupted into hysterical laughter, clutching their sides and laying sprawled on the floor.

After a few good chuckles, the girls laughter died down, only a random giggle escaping here or there.

Hmmm Lily wondered out loud, scratching her chin in mock thought, I dont know. Ive never shagged Tarzan, she finished, before laughing at the astonished look gracing Kays face.

Youve slept with him? she asked dumbly, in shock.

Lily smiled lightheartedly. Maybe... she answered.

Oh, Good Merlin, Alice sighed exasperatedly,

You cant honestly tell me you thought she was a virgin. I mean, the signs are all there. In fact, its quite clear the two are shagging like rabbits err, I mean, um, monkeys.

She caught a few giggles for her comment, before Kay rounded on Lily.

Lily Evans! Tell me this moment! Kay demanded, popping a piece of Honeydukes into her mouth.

Lily bit her lip shyly. Yes she whispered. The instant the words left her very lips, said boy emerged from his room, a lopsided grin slapped across his face.

Now, what are you ladies up to? he asked. Good-natured giggles exploded from the girls, and James imitated Lilys childish pout. Sorry, love, Lily laughed, standing and kissing him gently on the cheek, Its a girl thing.

**Author's note: This is the last lost ****chappy****. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
